


hydrangea

by ikkiru



Series: 病気 - byouki - diseases [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Blood, F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiru/pseuds/ikkiru
Summary: 花吐き病 - lit. hana haki byouA disease of the lungswhere flowers take rootand blossom to fillthe void in your chest.Sig/Amitie Hanahaki AU
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Series: 病気 - byouki - diseases [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040566
Kudos: 24





	hydrangea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesycoke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cheesycoke).



> I learned about "hanahaki" recently, and was inspired by my datemate to write this!  
> Also, I love trying new ways to spice up fanfiction writing instead of just blank documents, so I wrote this traditionally in a mini "zine" booklet. That's why it's so short, but I truly enjoyed it! I hope you do as well~

“I’m Amitie! It’s nice to meet you, I hope we can become friends.” Amitie held her hand out, a friendly gesture. Sig hesitated, momentarily, but returned the gesture. His red demon hand enveloped her hand, small and warm in his grasp. No greeting was fit to prepare him for the world he uncovered, alongside her.

“Glfh…” Sig choked, sitting up in bed, flower petals forcefully ejected from his lungs and lips lay on his lap. He coughed some more, wiping a trail of blue blood from his lips. Sig had heard of the disease that plagued unrequited lovers - flower cough disease; they grew in your lungs until you were loved or dead. His knowledge would not save him - he felt no love, surely none unrequited either. It was surely a mistake - prank gone wrong, a bad dream or hallucination, not a disease. The festering petal laden cough subsided, allowing Sig to return to sleep.

It had now been a few days since his introduction to Amitie. She was popular - for good reasons. Kind and smart, she promptly befriended upperclassmen Ringo and Arle. Amitie made friends with her own classmates too - Sig thought it weird to be chosen by her from everyone else.

“Sig! Hey, where do you eat lunch, usually?” Amitie questioned, bento gripped tight in hand, “I’d like to eat with you, today.” Her affliction with him perplexed him, but he agreed nonetheless. Gesturing, Sig led her to the overhanging tree where he frequently lounged. Small, blossoming flowers lined their path; he made sure neither of them stepped on them. Finally, they sat at the base, Amitie digging into her bento straight away. She paused for a moment, to look at his quiet, unchanging face.

“Oh, Sig, there’s a petal on your face,” Amitie pointed. She raised her hand to pluck it from his cheek, he felt the rush, the flush of blood inside him. Amitie snatched the petal, blue blood smearing across her fingers and his cheek.

“Huh? Is it from the flower?” she pondered. Sig felt his breath catch - he knew now - and he began to cough. Her attention stolen from the petal in her hand, she watched as Sig coughed, deep blue and purple petals falling from his lips. Tiny, four petal flowers accompanied the individual, larger petals. Some petals were even pink or red, yet Amitie couldn’t tell which were blood coated and which were not. His cough pursued him, violently, Sig doubled over as the blood and petals mixed in the grass and against the flesh of his hands. He couldn’t remember much, except blurry questions from Amitie and the warm embrace of sunkissed grass, as he lay passed out on the ground.

A soft light pressed against his eyes, a quiet and ever present beep ground against his ears, pushing him to wake. An unfamiliar, cold hospital room greeted him; he was alone. Sig sat, enveloped in silence, before summoning the nurse. She explained he passed out and was - thankfully - referred to the hospital. He was being treated for flower cough disease - Sig stopped her, asking her to repeat so he heard it right. Yes, flower cough disease.

“But it must’ve been returned; halfway through treatment you stopped coughing.” She grins, “I wonder if it was that girl who visited.”

Sig lay back in the cushioned bed, his lungs still aching from his recent coughing fits. If he had stopped coughing, it was true - Sig had feelings for Amitie, and maybe they were returned.

 _I wonder if she was the girl who visited_ , Sig pondered, an answer knocking on the door. Green eyes and blonde tufts peeked through the crack in the door. A smile as she stepped in, “I’m so happy to see you awake. Are you feeling any better?” Amitie set a vase of white daisies and emblazoned sunflowers on the table. She reached her hand out to meet his, and suddenly, his chest no longer ached.


End file.
